Branches of House Doukas
Angelos: Strategos: Zeno Nikias Angelos-Doukas Notable Pilots: Valter Komnenos-Doukas Not long ago, the Angelos family was the leading branch of House Doukas. Through their extensive commercial and agricultural resources they were able to provide the lion's share of resources to fund the efforts of the entire house. A series of scandals that included more than one case of taking "keeping it in the family" too far as well as some business deals gone bad led to a decline in their fortunes. The Angelos family continues to be very wealthy and provide House Doukas with excellent Knights, but they remain somewhat bitter about the "conspiracy" that brought them down. A Scion from the Angelos branch gains: Skills: Awareness +10, and Commerce. Aptitude: Knowledge Komnenos: Basilissa: Hera Andrianna Komnenos-Doukas Notable Pilots: Any scion of the Komnenos branch will be quick to remind you that they are from the "original" or "oldest" branch of the family. This is somewhat true in that the other branches of the family split from "them" at some point in the past due to family conflicts. The current head of House Doukas is Basilissa Hera Andrianna Komnenos-Doukas. She has reigned with distinction, valour, and grace for nearly three decades, since the death of her grandfather Basileus Alekos Soterios Komnenos-Doukas. The Komnenos branch has led the house for the majority of Doukas' history, and their scions are trained to continue that tradition. A Scion from the Komnenos branch gains: Skills: Command +10, Scholastic Lore (Heraldry) +10, and Scholastic Lore (Knight Houses) +10. Aptitude: Leadership Laskar: Strategissa: Sophia Erasmos Laskar-Doukas Notable Pilots: Cinaed Laskar-Doukas The Laskar family is relatively "up and coming" by the standards of Imperial Nobility. A series of astute political marriages and a growing roster of outstanding Knights - backed up by unparalleled courtly machinations - mean that the current Basilissa may have a difficult time simply passing on her position to an heir of her family. Some call them untrustworthy, but any Laskar will assure you that they are really just astute, intelligent, and driven to secure the best for House Doukas. A Scion from the Laskar branch gains: Skills: Charm or Deceive (If you already possess the skill that you choose, it becomes +10), and Inquiry. Aptitude: Perception Nikephor: Strategissa: Theodora Alexis Nikephor-Doukas Notable Pilots: Ajax Nikephor Doukas, Victrus Nikephor-Doukas Everyone tends to forget the Nikephor family, and generally they don't really care. The have the best maintained Knight Armours and a few unique tricks up their sleeves. When other branches of the house do concern themselves with the Nikephors, it is because they need their specialized knowledge or facilities. This branch is not particularly known for its history of famous Knights, but they can always be counted on to consistently hold the line and "make it rain" on the enemy. A Scion from the Nikephor branch gains: Skills: Tech-Use +10, and Trade (Armourer). Aptitude: Intelligence Vernia: Strategos: Hector Aeneas Vernia-Doukas Notable Pilots: Gaius Vernia-Doukas The Vernia branch of House Doukas is practically brand new, given that it was formed in the course of a feud between two Komnenos brothers less than three centuries ago. In the wake of their father's death (who was the Basileus at the time), the brothers quarreled over who would have the honour of piloting his venerable Cerastus-pattern Knight Armour. The older brother Basileus Nestor Demetri Komnenos-Doukas eventually won out and exiled his younger brother Strategos Felix Vernia Komnenos-Doukas and his direct family in retribution for his impudence. Unfortunately, within a year Basileus Nestor had gotten himself killed and the ancient and rare Knight Armour destroyed beyond repair in battle against a Greenskin horde. His brother's family quickly became self-sufficient upon discovering an untapped promethium deposit which they quickly exploited. They further built their strength and reputation by producing a disproportionate number of superb Knight pilots within the next century, cementing their place as a major branch of House Doukas. A Scion from the Vernia branch gains: Skills: Survival, and Trade (Chymist). Aptitude: Fieldcraft House History: Ancient History: The planet of Paphlagon was settled at some point during the 19th Millennium by a colony ship equipped with STC technology, like many thousands of other worlds around the galaxy. The nobles of House Doukas are descended from the leaders of that original colony. More to come... Recent History: During the past century and a half the location of House Doukas have given them the "opportunity" to test their skills against a variety of new threats to the Imperium. The House has seen a great deal of combat against the insidious Tau Empire which seeks to tempt the weak-willed Imperial citizenry into treason with their promises of equality, three meals per day and a forty hour work week. Many knight scions of Doukas enjoy proving their worth against the battlesuits of the Tau. They have also faced the Tyranid menace many times, though no one relishes fighting these horrific beasts which are entirely incapable of understanding the concept of honour. More to come... List of Basilioi of House Doukas: I will push this list further into the past when I have energy. Cyrus Anthony Angelos-Doukas 771.M41 - 805.M41 Strategos of Angelos, elected age 117. The most recent Basileus from the Angelos branch. During his tenure House Doukas is involved in a number of relatively unsuccessful campaigns. While the results could not necessarily be fairly blamed on him, dissatisfaction at these perceived defeats grew. The collapse of two potentially profitable contracts with nearby forge worlds for industrial equipment did not help the reputation of the Angelids. When it was discovered that the Basileus' nephew was sleeping with both his own sister and a scandalously younger cousin (she had not yet completed the Ritual of Becoming), opinion turned decisively against the Basileus and his branch. Upon his death in battle against the hordes of Waaagh! Gutshredda, the "natural ruling branch" of the Komnenids took control again. Alekos Soterios Komnenos-Doukas 805.M41 - 867.M41 Strategos of Komenos, elected age 92. Hera Andrianna Komnenos-Doukas 867.M41 - Present (895.M41) Strategissa of Komnenos, elected age 36. Category:Setting Category:40K